Whispers of the Past
by LukeVVV27
Summary: Emerald Chain has had a rough past life, but when she moves to Magnolia, that all changes when she meets Gray Fullbuster of Fairy Tail. However, she has brought a new evil with her. Will she fall for Gray, or the evil, slowly consuming the world? GrayxOC, OCxOC.
1. Prologue

**LukeVVV27 here! I've decided to write a fanfic about my OC Emerald. I can't tell you that much about it, since I just got the idea in my head, but I hope you enjoy this all the same!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail in any way. My OC and the plot is all I own!**

**~Sugu modoru!~**

* * *

><p><span><em>Emerald P.O.V.<em>

I was 15 when my world started crashing down.

It all started one sunny day as I was coming home from school. All the other kids were laughing, and pushing each other around, wanting to get home. I was walking slowly, at the back of the crowd, tears stinging my eyes. My 3 sisters, Ruby, Sapphire, and Diamond were at the front, always loved by everyone. I was the odd one out. People made fun of me because my personality was so much darker than theirs. I could pick fights with everyone there and win, for my sisters and I were magic users. But I didn't. I never did.

I usually arrive home 20 minutes after my sisters do, every day. However, today seemed off. I had sensed something earlier, and wanted to get back as fast as possible. When I stepped through the doorway, I saw a horrible sight.

My parents both lay dead in the kitchen, my sisters huddled around their bodies, crying. The edges of my vision blurred then darkened, and the floor rushed up to meet me.

That was 2 years ago. I now live in the town of Magnolia.

I was 15 when my world started crashing down. But that was before I met _him_.

* * *

><p><strong>This is just the prologue. I'm not really sure if this is good, bad, or if I should continue or not. Please tell me what you think in a review!<strong>

**~Sayōnara!~**


	2. The Age of Blood?

**Heyyy guys! I was super bored during school so I decided to finally write the first chapter to give you a bit more feel to the story. I hope you enjoy! **

**I own only my OC and the plot.**

****~Sugu modoru!~****

* * *

><p><em><span>Normal P.O.V.<span>_

It has been 2 years since the gruesome murder of the Chain sisters' parents. All of them had gone their separate ways in order to escape the place with haunting memories and join a guild. Ruby went to Sabertooth, Sapphire went to Mermaid Heel, and Diamond went to Lamia Scale. Emerald had gone to Magnolia, but did not wish to join a guild just yet, for it would have reminded her of her parents, who were in the Blue Pegasus guild. She found a nice apartment with a good rent of only 50,000 jewels a month. All was going well for her; she had a job at a supermarket, and it had a good pay so she could pay her rent, but one day, things started to change.

_Emerald P.O.V._

"Ahh…" I sighed, kicking off my work shoes as I walked into my house. "Today was horrible… Poppy worked me to the bone today, making me carry those boxes back and forth…" As I trailed into my living room, I felt a sharp pain in my head. I winced, and, holding my head in my hands, stumbled to my green leather couch. "And now I have a headache… Just great." I lay there, silently complaining about my day. After a few minutes, I heard a crashing sound coming from the kitchen. I froze, thinking it was my imagination. I heard someone groan in pain, and stood up quickly, extending my hand. There was a brief flash of light, and I was holding a long chain in my hand. "What the hell… just when I thought I would have a peaceful night…" I flicked the light switch to the kitchen, and stood in shock when I saw a young black haired man in just his underwear, standing in the middle of the floor. "Wha-wha…" I stammered, blinking in shock. He tensed up, and slowly turned to me, revealing a well-muscled body, and a strange mark on the right side of his chest. "Shit, this isn't Lucy's house." He muttered, seeming panicked. "And where the hell are my clothes?"

"U-umm…" I managed. "W-why are you in my house? And who are you?!"

"Oh boy, this is embarrassing…" he sighed, walking around and lifting things up. "I was going to my friend's house, and I thought this was it." he said. "Through the window…?" I said faintly. "Well, yeah, how else?" he retrieved a white piece of fabric from under my table, and pulled it over his head. "I'm Gray Fullbuster of Fairy Tail. Who are you? You don't look familiar, and I haven't seen you at the guild. You are a wizard, right?" he said. "Well, yeah, I'm a wizard," I replied angrily, putting my chain back into my magic storage. "I don't think I have the right to tell you my name or anything else about myself after a half-naked man I don't know breaks into my house!" I yelled. Another shard of pain ripped through my head, and I winced slightly. "Hey, are you okay?" Gray asked, taking a concerned step in my direction. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Look, I'm sorry about breaking into your house. I'll find some way to repay you later, okay?" Rolling my eyes, I replied. "You don't need to. Sorry I snapped at you, I've just had a long day. My name is Emerald Chain, and I'm not in a guild, though my sisters are. And if you don't mind…" I looked at him, then outside. "Oh, right. Sorry. Why don't you join Fairy Tail? Since you're not in a guild and all." He said, edging towards the door. "No! I'm fine on my own," I said a little too quickly, causing Gray to give me a questioning look. "Okay… well if you ever change your mind, you'll be welcome." He replied, giving a little half wave, and leaving. "Okay…" I said to the closed door. "Maybe you should consider it, Emerald, I mean, it's been two years since… that…" I said to myself, walking to my bedroom. Changing into my pajamas, a light green shirt and shorts, I sighed. "I'll think about it tomorrow…" I mumbled into my pillow and falling into a dreamless sleep.

_The Next Day…_

"Crap, I'm late for work again!" I cried, running out into the street. "Poppy said if I was late one more time, she'd make me work overtime!" Suddenly, I tripped over a loose stone in the road, and crashed into someone. I hit my head on the pavement, and my vision went black.

_5 Minutes Later…_

"-ey, Emerald, are you okay?" a concerned voice came from above. I opened my eyes slowly and saw a blur of black. "Ooh, what happened…" I moaned as my vision adjusted. "Wait… black…? YOU!" I yelled, sitting up quickly. A wave of pain rolled over me, and I clutched my head in my hands. "Ow…"

"Hey, are you okay? You crashed into me on the street and were knocked out." The man from last night, Gray, helped me up. "Augh… I'm going to be late for work…" I groaned, ignoring him and standing up shakily. As I turned to leave, Gray grabbed my arm. "Wait. You're in no condition to leave. Why don't we go to the Fairy Tail guild-we have a member there that can fix your head." He paused, frowning. "Were you hurt last night? I remember you seeming like you were in pain." I touched the bump on top of my head gingerly. "Nah. I had a bit of a headache, but that was because I had a long day of work and-WHY AM I TELLING YOU THIS?! I STILL DON'T KNOW YOU! AND WHERE DID YOUR SHIRT GO?!" I yelled dramatically, my face burning. "Ah crap..." Gray looked around. "That tends to happen. You'll get used to it." Giving up his search, he started walking towards a tall, majestic building that was by where I worked. I walked a bit faster to catch up with him, wincing as my head throbbed. "Wait... why did you say that like I'd be seeing a lot of you?" We stopped at the doors of the building that I realized was the Fairy Tail guild, since the mark on the sign outside and the one on Gray 's chest were the same. He glanced over at me and gave a half smile. "Well, if you join the guild you will." I felt my face turn red as he opened the doors to show a bunch of mages laughing and talking. Gray gave a relieved sigh. "Oh, good. I didn't want your first impression of the guild to be-"

"OI, UNDERWEAR MAN!" I turned to see a young pink haired man wearing a scaly looking scarf and an open vest. 'What is it with these people and being half naked on top?!' I thought, blushing. 'Though I guess I shouldn't be one to talk...' I usually wear a short sleeveless dress that has a belt with an emerald, a heart in the chest, and is a bit low on top, if you get my gist. "YEAH? THE HELL YOU WANT, ASH FOR BRAINS?!" Yelled Gray. The two slammed their heads together and started throwing insults at each other, Gray with a cold aura, and the other guy with a fiery one. I watched, amused, until the sharp pain from last night came back. I doubled over in pain, and the edges of my vision turned red. "THE AGE OF BLOOD WILL SOON COME!" A strange voice screamed through my head. Suddenly, pain shot through my entire body, and I screamed in fear and pain. My eyesight slowly being consumed by red, I saw everyone freeze and look at me in horror. I coughed up blood, and collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>ITS A CLIFFHANGER EVEN THOUGH ITS ONLY THE FIRST (real) CHAPTER! Tell me what you think of this, since it's my first fanfiction! Arigatō gozaimasu!<strong>

**~Sayōnara!~**


	3. Forces of Darkness

**Before I get started, I apologize for the shortish chapter. I wrote this yesterday, but had to finish typing and look up Riley's description in the drawing I did of him. *thinks to self* Hmm, maybe I should chang the cover pjoto to Emerald and Riley together...**

**Anyway, I do not own Fairy Tail, just Riley, Emerald and the plot.**

******~Sugu modoru!~******

* * *

><p><em><span>Gray P.O.V.<span>_

The stupid fire dragon boy started throwing himself at me as soon as I opened the doors. 'There goes my chance…' I thought bitterly as he stomped over to me. "THE HELL YOU WANT, ASH FOR BRAINS?!" I yelled. "Frosty the Snowman!"

"Flame brain!"

"You have any insults that don't have to do with brains, squinty eyes?!"

"You wanna try me, droopy eyes?!"

Suddenly, I heard a scream, and I looked over to see Emerald with her hands pressed to the sides of her head and her face white. Her body convulsed and she coughed up blood and fell to the ground, unconscious. "Emerald, what the hell?!" I yelled, panicked. Me and a bunch of other guild members, including Wendy, ran over to her. "What happened?" asked a fearful Wendy, already using her sky magic on Emerald. I shook my head. "I honestly don't know. Fire-breath over there started yelling at me as soon as I got here, so I didn't see."

"Do you know who she is?" asked a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw Erza, her hands on her hips. "N-not really…" I stammered, blushing a bit. She raised an eyebrow, not seeming convinced. "W-well, I do know that her name is Emerald Chain. She's a wizard and not in a guild, but she has some sisters who are." Erza's face turned thoughtful. "Chain… I feel like I've heard that name before."

"Oh, you don't remember? Two of the best members of Blue Pegasus were murdered 2 years ago. This girl must be one of the quadruplet daughters," offered Mira. Wendy sat back and wiped her forehead. "I think she's okay. But I'm going to need to talk to Levy about something," she said solemnly.

_Emerald P.O.V._

Dark. That was all I saw.

Dark. Floating in total darkness. 'Wait… I see a light…' I thought, stretching my hands out. There was a bright explosion, and I shielded my eyes. When I opened them, I saw a boy, a bit younger than me, standing in front of me. He had black hair that covered one of his eyes, though the one I could see was red. He was wearing a torn up black sweater with a red-brown shirt underneath, jeans, and black sneakers. The only scary thing about him was his red eyes and fangs poking out of his mouth. Oh yeah, he was holding a bloody knife, too. My eyes widened and I opened my mouth to scream as he raised the hand with the knife and crouched down in front of me. He tossed the knife to the side, and I could see that his face was slightly blood-splattered. His eye gleamed as he leaned to my ear. "Be prepared, the age of blood _will _come, and you are the one who will cause it," he whispered. I started to scream, but stopped when he cupped my face in his hands and his lips captured mine. I felt a slight pain, like someone burning me, and flinched. I pushed him away, my face red. "Wh-what the hell do you think you're doing?! Who the fuck do you think you are, kissing me like that?!" I yelled. He took a step back and straightened up. "You're the one..." he murmured, his eyes moving across my body. I shifted my position on the ground. "What does that mean? And who are you?!" I asked with an impatient tone. The boy sighed. "If I must..." He drew himself up to his full height and spoke in the same voice that I had heard in my head earlier. "My name is Riley Ketsueki of the Forces of Darkness." Noticing my mouth open to question what that was, he continued. "You will learn all about that in due time." Riley paused again. "That is, if you decide to join us. You have the right skills and personality to."

He extended his hand out to me, and looked into my eyes with a small smile. I sat, motionoess for a few seconds, trying to process. His smile wavered, and he brought his hand down a bit. "Well?" I stood up, and smacked his hand away and laughed dryly. "You really think I would join you and your pathetic darkness cult?" I said. "I don't know about you, but I don't want to be any more of a friendless loser than I am now." I jabbed my finger into Riley's chest, which caused him to take a step back. I stood, glaring up into his eyes, until I heard something. Voices. I let my guard down and looked around, confused. 'That's funny. I thought I heard someone say my na-'

My thought was broken off as Riley came closer to me. "That's your cue to leave," he whispered, the darkness around us turned lighter. He brought his hand behind my head and pulled it closer. His lips met mine again, soft, but with a searing pain. Eyes brimming with tears, I reached up to push him away, but he disappeared, the darkness turning into blinding light.

* * *

><p><strong>Tada. Its beautifullllllllll. *says like a drunk person* Welllll, please review and tell me what you think. Maybe even fav and follow this baby? <strong>**Arigatō gozaimasu!**

**~Sayōnara kara Forces of Darkness!~**


End file.
